magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 82
This magazine was cover dated June 1999 and priced at £2.75 Regulars Now Loading... (Contents) - 2 pages (4-5) GamesMaster Zoo! - 1 page (6) Coming Soon! - 2 pages (40-41) Poster: Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - 4 pages (61-64) WebMaster - 1 page (100) Charts - 1 page (103) Out Now! - 2 pages (104-105) Back Issues - 1 page (109) Subscribe - 1 page (110) Next Month - 1 page (111) G-Mail (Letters) - 2 pages (120-121) Competition Winners - 1 page (122) Hot News Page 8 *D-Day is Coming: Sega ready for onslaught: First launch games revealed!; Sega ready for war with Sony. Page 9 *GM on the games: GM gives the first confirmed launch games the once over. *Euros in charges!: Bulk of first games to be Euro specific! Page 10 *Bundle of Fun: Nintendo look to Star Wars *Funky Monkey: The Kong Returns; Tarzan to rival *Wrestling shake-up: License on the move; EA climb into the ring Page 11 *Dreamcast: Right here, right now, the latest on this new machine Page 12 *PlayStation 2: The PlayStation 2 sets the news wires a-tingling... Attract Mode (Previews) Ape Escape (PlayStation) - Les Ellis - 4 pages (14-17) V-Rally 2 (PlayStation) - Dave Harrison - 4 pages (18-21) Speed Freaks (PlayStation) - Dave Harrison - 2 pages (22-23) Shadow Man (Nintendo 64) - Dave Harrison - 2 pages (24-25) Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (PlayStation) - Dave Harrison - 1 page (26) Jet Force Gemini (Nintendo 64) - Oliver Hurley - 1 page (28) Jump Runner (Dreamcast) - Oliver Hurley - 1 page (30) Legend of Legaia (PlayStation) - Dave Harrison - 2 pages (32-33) UEFA Striker (PlayStation) - Dave Harrison - 1 page (34) Mario Golf (Nintendo 64); Evil Zone (PlayStation) - 1 page (35) Racing Lagoon (PlayStation); Biohazard: Code Veronica (Dreamcast); NFL Blitz 2000 (Dreamcast) - 1 page (36) Shenmue (Dreamcast); Braveheart (PC) - 1 page (37) Onimusha (PlayStation); Mission: Impossible (PlayStation); Carmageddon 64 (Nintendo 64) - 1 page (38) Monster Truck Madness 64 (Nintendo 64) - ½ page (39) Features Arcade Drama: Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - Fight for the Future - 1 page (42) Battery Powered - 2 pages (106-107) Grip Chimp: Pro Shock Arcade, Joyrider Pro - 1 page (108) Amusement Park: Plastic Fantastic - 2 pages (112-113) Reviews Comments Tips Tips Express - Andrew Collins - 2 pages (44-45) WWF Attitude - Move List - Les Ellis - 5 pages (46-50) Secrets Service - 4 pages (52-55) Consoletation Zone - 2 pages (56-57) Masterclass - 1 page (58) Strategy Planet: Blue Stinger - 1 page (59) Adverts Games *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (Infogrames) - ½ page (39) Magazines *Nintendo World Issue 1 - 2 pages (29,31) *Planet Game Boy Issue 1 - 1 page (79) *PlayStation Max - 1 page (88) *PlayStation Power Issue 40 - 1 page (101) *SFX Issue 52 - ½ page (102) *Official UK PlayStation Tips - 1 page (117) Other Credits Art Editor :Cathy McKinnon Production Editor :Jonnie Bryant Staff Writer :Oliver Hurley, Dave Harrison Contributors :Daniel Griffiths, Scott Purnell, Andrea Ball, Dean Mortlock, Andrew Collins, Jon Billington, Jes Bickham, Kieron Gillen, Tom East, Tim Weaver, Matthew Pierce, Martin Kitts Designer :James Blackwell Man in Japan :Nicolas Di Constanzo Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Reviews Category:Contains N64 Reviews Category:Contains Dreamcast Reviews